Baby Girl
by SesshomarusMate2468
Summary: In an alternate universe where I am Dean and Sam's younger sister I get kidnapped and they have to come rescue me. I suck at summaries so please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, if I did then Dean would be gay and with Castiel. I only own Liz who is myself in their world.

Description: In an AU where I am Dean and Sam's little sister after their dad died but before they killed Yellow Eyes. They are on a hunt with Bobby in a random town looking for leads, when Liz gets kidnapped.

This is my first attempt at writing Supernatural fanfictions so please be kind in your reviews and enjoy!

Normal POV:

Lis is busy fighting some demon-possesed jocks with her brothers Dean and Sam, in the locker of some small, hick town in the middle of nowhere. She had just finished killing of the last of them with the knife that she had gotten from Ruby. When all of a sudden, out of the darkness a jock leaped out and as it made to grab she yelled "Hell no!" kneeing him in the crotch. The demon backed away from her slowly shuddering in pain, but soon recovered. Luckily Bobby appeared before he could anything, and pinned it to the ground. He shouted at her, "Go get your brother Liz! I don't know how long I can keep this piece of shit down." She sprinted further down the row of lockers frantically looking for Dean and Sam. Thankfully once she got to the corner they showed up, "Took you long enough! Go help Bobby interrogate the demon so we can get out of this shithole of a town." Dean looked at her disapprovingly, "Watch your language Liz." Sam of course agreed with Dean and nodded. They hurried off to help Bobby with the exorcism. Liz could easily hear the screams coming from the demon as her brothers went through their usual routine of torture and interrogation to try and find out more information about the demon called Yellow-Eyes who had killed their mother. Thinking it was safe Liz made her way toward the exit of the locker room to wait in the Impala. It had been a long day so it slipped her mind to check to make sure that nothing else was waiting for her outside or that maybe that it would have been safer to stay with Bobby and her brothers. As soon as Liz was out of her family's sight, and they were busy with the deom she felt a familier yet unwelcome hand grab her. Trying to call out for help, "Dean! Sam! He-" she failed as a cloth was placed over her mouth and everything went black. Her yet unknown assailant lifted her unconscious body and carried her away from the only people alive in this world who truly cared about her, putting her into his truck. It was obvious that her kidnapper had not planned his attack out very well because he had left his football letter jacket behind, not realizing that Liz's knife had been left behind as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for waiting so long between updates but final exams had started and I had to study for them. Now that it is summer i'll have more time to work on the story. Dean will start referring to Liz as Liz to Bobby and Sam because it is too bothersome to type Baby Girl over and over. But he will still call Liz Baby Girl to her face and inside his head. lol Hope you enjoy the update.

Chapter 2

As Bobby, Dean, and Sam were busy grilling the demon for information a wave of dread crept up their spines.

"Hey guys do either of you know where Baby Girl is?" Dean asked. "No, I thought that she was right behind you," Sam said. Dean started to panic and grabbed Sam's arm pulling him back the way they came.

"Where are you two boys going? We have a demon to exorcise!" Bobby yells. This was odd behavior for Dean, usually he would be the one to jump at the chance to interrogate a demon.

"We have to go find Baby Girl she might be in danger!" he shouted back as sweat began to bead all over his face.

"You mean you two idjits let her go off on her own?" Bobby barked worried sick that something bad could have happened to the girl he had come to adopt as his own child. They both nodded guiltily their eyes downcast. "I'll finish up here. You two go find Liz and make sure she is safe," Bobby told them.

"How did you know that something could be wrong with Liz?" Sam nervously asked. "She didn't yell at us to hurry up so that we leave," I reply. Sam nodded in agreement. They arrived where they ran into Liz and found Ruby's knife plus a mans high-school letter jacket. This raised an alarm in both of them as they knew that Liz would never leave her favorite knife behind if she had a say in the matter.

Sam picks up the jacket, looked at the name on it and called Dean over, "Dean come here and look at this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You remember that bastard that was stalking Liz trying to get her to go out with his sorry ass?" Sam says.

"Yeah, I kicked his ass," Dean grinned.

"Well this is his jacket," Sam said.

"Are you serious? Is that guy really dumb enough to not have learned his lesson about staying away from Baby Girl?" Dean growled.

Right then Bobby walked in, "So did you find Liz or not?" he asked. Worry starting to show in his face.

"No, we think the stalker that has been bothering Liz kidnapped her," Sam explained.

"Not another demon?" Bobby asked.

"I wish, then I could kill him for touching my baby sister," Dean growled, "Instead its that stupid jock/stalker Peter who has been following her since we came to town. He tried to ask her out on a date during lunch on Sam and Liz's first day of school. Of course he never got close enought to actually touch her. Being who she is she turned him down flat. I warned him to back off and that she obviously wasn't interested, but I guess he didn't feel like using his empty and heeding my warning. Stupidly, he continued pestering her for the rest of the week so I kicked his ass so hard he felt my foot in his throat. The next day I asked Liz if that bitch was still bothering her. Thankfully she said no, because if I beat Peter anymore then we would've had to leave town before we killed the demon. But just to make sure Peter stayed away Sam and I alternated as Liz's bodyguard up until you got here and we started the hunt."

"Alright boy, you could have made that shorter but I know how much you love to talk," Bobby teased as Dean sent him a death glare. "So do we know where this "Peter" lives?" he asked with a more serious tone.

"Yeah and his parents are out of town so that would be the obvious place for him to take her," Sam answered.

"So lets get a move on. Who knows what that idiot is doing to Liz right now!" Bobby bellowed.

Dean and Sam got into the Impala, Dean driving of course. Its obvious how anxious he feels because ACDC isn't blaring throughout the car. Bobby followed behind them in his truck as Dean roared down the desperately hoping that he would make it in time to save his Baby Girl.

A/N: Push the button you know you want to!  
>Thank you for taking the time to read my story I really appreciate it and hope that you will stay with it.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is another update for whoever is reading my story.

Chapter 3

To supernaturalregade: I thank you so much for supporting me so far and I will continue to update this story even if it you are the only one who reads it. :)

Oh and to Wow and Wow2... F*** You. If you don't like my story so much then don't read it. It was your choice to click on it and to stop reading it if you didn't like it. AND who made you the ultimate critc that if you didn't like it then it sucks. Well I have news for you. There maybe some people who will take your 'advise' to heart and stop posting but not me. I will continue to post no matter what you say and there is nothing that you can do about it. So there! Go somewhere else if you want to be Mr. or Mrs. Negativity.

Normal POV:

Total darkness. That is all that greets Liz as she wakes up feeling her wrists clamped together behind her with an iron manacle and chain attached to what feels like a stone wall. The floor burns like ice on her bare feet as she realized that her shoes were gone. Liz tried to move away from the wall to explore her 'cell', only to fall over cursing to find that her ankles were also connected to the wall. A deep voice sounds out of the darkness, "Stay calm. It is only a blindfold covering your eyes, your not blind."

Liz tried to speak but found a rough cloth gag in her mouth.

"I can take the blindfold off of you but the gag has to stay on for now," the voice said. Liz nodded desperately wanting to know the name of the idiot who was stupid enough to kidnap her with her family still alive. Large hands reached behind her head, untied the knot that held the blindfold together and removed it. Blinking her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light that lit what she now knew was the basemen of someones house. As she scanned the room her eyes finally settled on the single figure in the room widening in shock.

Her mind reeled shocked but at the same time not, 'Peter! HE was the one that kidnapped me! He is so going to pay for this! My brothers and Bobby will make sure of that!'

"Alright, you seem calm enought to me so I'm going to remove you gag now. But if you scream I will knock you out in a less pleasant way this time. Nod if you agree," he propositioned. Liz weighed out her options: 1) lie to him and get the gag removed then scream and hope someone is nearby to rescue her 2) Or agree and get some answers. She decided on the second option nodding her ascent. He removed her gag in the same way as the blindfold. But as soon as the gag was gone Liz opened her mouth to speak Peter tried to kiss her. She quickly turned her face to avoid his seeking lips, so instead of stealing her first kiss he ended up kissing her shoulder.

His anger at her refusal was so great he pulled a knife out of his back pocket, flicked it opened and started to cut off her jacket.

"What the f-" Liz protested before Peter clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Now, now, none of that or we will have to put the gag back in. And we don't want that to happen now do we?" he sneered wickedly. Liz shook her head no and Peter nods in approval removing his hand. With no more resistance from her Peter continued his task of cutting away her clothes. Finishing with her jacket he moved on to her shirt and pants. When he finished Liz was left dressed only in her tank top and boy shorts the cold basement that had become her prison. Liz soon realized what Peter wanted to do immediately convince Liz to renew her struggles managing to knock over some nearby wooden boards.

Enraged, Peter roughly shoved the gag back into her mouth while shortening the chains constraining her arms and legs. He then began to steadily without even a shiver run his knife up and down her legs gently enought to not cut her skin. He eventually made his way up to her shorts and just as he was about to slice one side off the door crashed open with a bang. The debris causing Peter to knock LIz unconcious just as she saw two figures appear.

To be continued...

Please R & R they would well appreciated. Until next time :)

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I felt that it was the best place to stop it. Also I apologize for it being so short but I'm the author so I control the length. But I guarantee that it will be a shorter amount of time until I update again compared to last time. 


	4. Authors Note

A/N: I'm sorry that I have not update in a while but my laptop broke and my computer got a virus so I do not know when I will be able to update next because this story was saved on my laptop. My sincerest apologies to everyone who reads this story and I hope to get the problems fixed ASAP. I have another story that I have completed that I'm going to post instead until my computers get fixed.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back and here is another chapter. :) I've just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my previous chapters so here it is: I do not own the rights to any character in this story (they belong to their creators), except for the ones of my own creation Liz and Peter. I'm extremely sorry that it has taken so long to get my laptop up and running again.

Last Chapter: The debris causing Peter to knock LIz unconcious just as she saw two figures appear...

Chapter 4

*5 minutes earlier in the Impala*

Dean sped down the dirt road like a bat out of hell while his foot crushed the pedal flat to the floor. Sam held on for dear life when Dean made an almost 90 degree turn around the upcoming curve that led to the building that held the bastard who was stupid enough to kidnap Liz. In Dean's mind no monster could compare to -not even a demon- to the mother fucker that took his baby sister. The Impala screeched to a stop directly in front of the house. Dean leaped out of the car before it had completely stopped, Sam grabbing the wheel just in time to stop her from crashing into the house. "Hurry up Sam! Who knows what that bastard is doing to Liz right now!" Dean yelled as he vaulted over the steps right onto the unusually high porch.

Sam growled darkly, "I'm right behind you Dean and know that I've got your back. I'll help you torture the monster. In fact I have a few ideas of my own."

Dean involuntarily shuddered at Sam's voice and nodded. "I know you do Sam. We can't afford to wait for Bobby. Let's go," Dean told him.

The two brothers easily broke down the front door with the combined weight of their bodies. Without a care for how much noise they were making, Dean and Sam rushed through the house toward the basement. Sam saw the heavy iron padlock on the door and pulled a pair of bolt cutters out of his jacket. He easily sliced through the metal like a knife through butter. After that Dean blasted the door open with his double barrel shot gun.

Peter had heard them coming and was waiting on the other side of the door. So the shockwave produced by the blast blew him back down the flight of stairs into Liz knocking her unconscious.

*Present time*

Bursting throught the door Dean and Sam saw Peter still on top of Liz. Realizing what condition that she was in, and what Peter was in the process of doing caused Dean to fly into a rage. But what was even more frightening was when Sam's eyes darkened dangerously his body becoming as tight as a bowstring.

To be continued...

A/N: Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 5

Last Chapter: his body became as tight as a bowstring...

Chapter 5

With both of their combined weights they easily dragged Peter off Liz's limp unconcious body while still holding their guns in their tight iron-like grips. Seeing some coarse rope in the corner of the basement, they tied him so tightly it shredded into his skin, and gagged him with it. The second they finished and carelessly threw Peter into a random corner Sam and Dean rushed over to where Liz's body still lay.

Dean gently but firmly pulled he body into his arms and put hs trusty leather jacket around her slim shoulders. "Baby girl? Baby girl wake up! Come on you have to wake up, you just have to!" Dean coaxed, quickly getting worried and began to panic.

Sam, being the more calm of the two saw the sink in the corner of the basement and went over to it.

"Right now Sammy? Really? You're thirsty while our little sister is laying unconscious on the ground?" he yelled.

"Calm down Dean, the water isn't for me; its for Liz. I'm going to splash a little in her face to jolt her awake," Sam replied.

"Oh... ok sorry I'm just really worried about her," Dean with a shake in his voice.

Sam brought over the water, and gently splashes it in her face, "Come on Liz, wake up, you can do it," he whispered. The water did the trick as Liz began to open her eyes as if from a deep sleep.

"Baby girl are you ok? Does anything hurt?" they asked concern clearly showing in both of their eyes.

Rubbing her head slowly, she responded groggily, "I'm okay, though my head still hurts from when he slammed me against the wall."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, at least when it came to Peter's well being that is. Dean's eyes flashed dangerously and started to scan Peter's bound body. But Sam stopped him and reasoned with a very serious look on his face, "Now is not the time for that Dean. We can deal with him later, and believe me we will. For now just knock him out, we have to take care of lil' Lizzie here. She is the top priority."

Dean, clearly not happy with the situation stalked slowly toward Peter and chuckled darkly as the captive eyed the shotgun in his hand and enjoyed it immensely as he "pistol" whipped Peter across the back of his head.

Liz normally would have felt sorry for someone who just got whipped by her big brother Dean. But after what Peter had just put her through, any molecule of sympathy she might have had for him had long since evaporated. She was very pleased with how Dean knocked Peter out almost instantaneously, showing just how weak Peter was. Sam wouldn't let her walk on her own, so he scooped her up and carried her over to the Impala.

Calling behind him, "Dean drag him back to the car, and make sure to rough him up along the way," he grinned at Dean insidiously.

"Oh my pleasure Sammy, you just take care of Lizzie for me," he answered smirking evilly.

Dean tied Peter even tighter, though how he managed that neigther Sam or Liz knew. Grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him along purposely banging him against walls and chairs and other objects along the way to the Impala. As Sam laid Liz into the back seat of the Impala, Dean crammed Peter's body savagely into the trunk. Since Sam was obviously the calmer one he drove while Dean was in the back to keep Liz from being jostled around too much. Tired from what all had happened to her she rested her head against Dean's shoulder.

He began to stroke Liz's hair slowly soothing her into a resting sleep. "Hold on Baby Girl, please don't fall asleep until we can verify whether or not you have a concussion or not."

Sam interjected, "I already checked Dean, and she doesn't have one."

Dean protested, "How can you be sure? Are you a doctor Sammy?"

"No, but i've had enough experience treating your hard head to know whether or not she has a concussion or not" Sam replied.

Dean frowned, "Alright alright whatever..."

"Please don't argue you guys, your making me head hurt." Liz pleaded.

Dean shut up real quick. "Don't worry Baby Girl, Big Brother Dean's going to take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Including myself. And once I'm done with that bitch in the trunk he'll regret the day that he ever laid eyes on you."

To be continued...

A/N: This is the last part of the story that I had written prior to the publishing of this story. So I want to continue writing this but I really need ideas on how people what Dean to torture Peter. Please leave any ideas that you might have in your reviews. And even if you don't have any ideas reviews would be greatly appreciated


End file.
